Duo's Alphabet
by Immortal Muse
Summary: First Gundam Fic. Pwp, OOC slight Yaoi.1+2 Duo is hungry and bored, he finds a whole bag of sugar in a cabinet....self explanitory, consequences: an annoyed Heero and Duo singing the Cookie Monster Alphabet Note: I was sugarhigh during the making of this


Duo's Alphabet  
  
Authors note: I'm Muse, as you can see I'm the new edition to The Anime Avengers. This is my 1st story therefore I don't care if u hate it. To write this I had help from Lady Venom. When I got the idea she and I had just finished eating cookies, freezies, drinking coffee and writing the sugar coated alphabet. So yeah. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam characters. But give me the papers and the money and I'll be happy to buy them (jks)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Heero!" Duo screamed from the couch, as he pushed the remote control's buttons until his fingers hurt.  
  
"What?" Heero replied from behind his laptop.  
  
"I'm bored, there's nothing on TV and absolutely nothing to do around here." Duo pouted angrily.  
  
" So what do you want me to do about?" Heero grumbled.  
  
" I don't know. Why can't we go outside for a walk or go get lunch, I'm hungry. Anything come on, we could at least take a nap. I'm bored!" Duo shouted as he was looking out the window to the semi-outside world.  
  
" Take a cold shower, eat here if you're hungry, and if you really want to go outside, go by yourself. I'm busy!" Heero stated, while still looking at the screen.  
  
" I just had a shower, but yet food is a good idea." Duo replied as he headed into the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, Duo noticed the long grocery list on the fridge, and his chin dropped. To his discovery he screamed, "Heero! Where's the food? The fridge and the cupboards are empty."  
  
"Hey, don't ask me it was your turn to go grocery shopping. So if you're soo and soo bored than go out and buy groceries since I went the last two times." Heero grumbled, as he was also a bit hungry and trying to work.  
  
"I might be hungry and I might be bored but I really don't wanna. Besides remember what happened the last time? Ah Ha! Eureka! I found food! Well it's sort of food." Duo said with an ear-to-ear grin on his devilish face.  
  
"Um… Duo?"  
  
"Yes?" Duo replied.  
  
"What kinda food?" Heero pondered, with a curious grin on his face.  
  
"SUGAR!" Duo shouted from the kitchen holding the bag of sugar tight knowing what was about to happen.  
  
"Shit! NO! Duo do not eat that fucking sugar. Put it down. I mean it put down that fucking sugar!" Heero ordered as he stopped his work and furiously dashed into the kitchen.  
  
"Ohhh! So now it's fucking sugar. Eh, Heero?"  
  
"Baka! Yes, so put it down! Now! I mean it!" Heero demanded as he reached for the sugar.  
  
"No fucking way, am I handing this, over 2 you. I'm starving." Duo quickly replied as he grabbed a large spoon and shoved the spoonful of sugar into his mouth.  
  
"That's it Duo, you're on your own. Just leave me the hell alone." Heero quickly stated as he went back into the living room and sat behind his laptop again.  
  
"That's fine with me." Was all Duo had to say as he went back to his sugar.  
  
*****25 minutes & ¾ or a bag later*****  
  
"DUO! I told you not to eat that damn sugar. You're bouncing off the walls and making a mess." Heero stated with a deadly glare on his face.  
  
"Ah, fuck you Heero! Take a break and have some fun. Don't have a stick up your ass" Was Duo's reply as he was jumping on the couch.  
  
"Just, please Shut Up. I have to finish this. So, just sit down and watch TV." Heero yelled from his seat.  
  
"Fine! I wonder what's on right now. It's what 3:00. No, 3:30." Duo said while flipping though the channels. "Hey, it's Cookie Monster!"  
  
//C, is for cookie it's good enough for me.// Came the annoyingly peppy noise from the TV.  
  
"Hey!" Duo exclaimed, "I can do that. I can make up my own alphabet. Yeah! That's what I'll do." While grinning from the couch.  
  
"You do that." Heero replied in a sarcastic voice not knowing what was about to happen.  
  
"Now let us start with the letter A.  
  
A, is for Alliance & we're gonna kick their ass,  
  
A, is for Alliance & we're gonna kick their ass,  
  
Oh! A, is for Alliance & we're gonna kick their ass. Oh!  
  
Alliance, Alliance, Alliance starts with A.  
  
B, is for Barton that's Trowa's last name,  
  
B, is for Barton that's Trowa's last name,  
  
Oh! B, is for Barton that's Trowa's last name. Oh!  
  
Barton, Barton, Barton starts with B.  
  
C, is for Colony & that's where we live,  
  
C, is for Colony & that's where we live,  
  
Oh! C, is for Colony & that's where we live. Oh!  
  
Colony, Colony, Colony starts with C.  
  
D, is for Duo, & it's the coolest name,  
  
D, is for Duo, & I'm American,  
  
Oh! D, is for Duo, & I'm the God of Death, Oh!  
  
Duo, Duo, Duo starts with D. Yeah!  
  
E, is for Earth, where everything is real,  
  
E, is for Earth, where everything is real,  
  
Oh! E, is for Earth, where everything is real. Oh!  
  
Earth, Earth, Earth starts with E.  
  
F, is for fighting, which we have no choice to do,  
  
F, is for fighting, which we have no choice to do,  
  
Oh! F, is for fighting, which we have no choice to do. Oh!  
  
Fighting, fighting, fighting starts with F.  
  
G, is for G, he's one crazy dude,  
  
G, us for G, I mean it he's insane,  
  
Oh! G, is for G, but he's pretty nice. Oh!  
  
G, G, G starts with G.  
  
H, is for Heero, who I love with all my heart,  
  
H, is for Heero, who I pray will not kill me,  
  
Oh! H, is for Heero & he bears a deadly glare. Oh!  
  
Heero, Heero, Heero starts with H." Duo sung cheerfully and running a bit out of energy, but still quite sugar high.  
  
"Duo!" Heero bellowed from the chair he was working in on the other side of the room, "Keep it down, so won't you please shut the fuck up with that song."  
  
"No way! I'm almost finished, but thanks to your interruption I'm gonna need more sugar." Duo replied grinning.  
  
*****10 minutes 3 cups of sugar later*****  
  
"I, is for innocence of course it is me,  
  
I, is for innocence of course it is me,  
  
Oh! I, is for innocence but they always find me guilty. Oh!  
  
Innocence, innocence, innocence starts with I.  
  
J, is for J & I think he is kinda nuts,  
  
J, is for J & he's a good mad scientist,  
  
Oh! J, is for J he made Heero who he is. Oh!  
  
J, J, J, starts with J.  
  
K, is for kisama it's something Heero says to me,  
  
K, is for kisama I have no clue what it means,  
  
Oh! K, is for kisama but I don't really care. Oh!  
  
Kisama, kisama, kisama starts with K.  
  
L, is for Lieutenant it's some military job,  
  
L, is for Lieutenant it's some military job,  
  
Oh! L, is for Lieutenant it's some military job. Oh!  
  
Lieutenant, Lieutenant, Lieutenant starts with L.  
  
M, is for Maxwell, now that's my last name,  
  
M, is for Maxwell, now that's my last name,  
  
Oh! M, is for Maxwell, now that's my last name. Oh!  
  
Maxwell, Maxwell, Maxwell starts with M.  
  
N, is for Noin she works for that damn Oz,  
  
N, is for Noin she's one of those Lieutenants,  
  
Oh! N, is for Noin she works for that damn Oz. Oh!  
  
Noin, Noin, Noin starts with N.  
  
Muse's note: I apologize if this seems to get or be repetitive. Don't worry not all my stories will be like this. You also need to remember that Duo is sugar high and so was I when I wrote this.  
  
O, is for Oz & I hate their fucking guts,  
  
O, is for Oz I despise them very much,  
  
Oh! O, is for Oz & I'm gonna kick their ass. Oh!  
  
Oz, Oz, Oz starts with O.  
  
P, is for pain which I feel very much,  
  
P, is for pain which is inflicted by everyone,  
  
Oh! P, is for pain & it can hurt soo very much. Oh!  
  
Pain, pain, pain starts with, OUCH?!" Duo's song was interrupted smack across the back of his head.  
  
"Doesn't pain start with 'P', Duo? Cuz if you ask anyone 'ouch' is already a word and it starts with the letter 'O'." Heero replied smoothly to his actions.  
  
"Why the hell did you hit me. I'm not doin' anything to disturb your 'important' work." Duo responded, while rubbing his head.  
  
"Please. I'm almost finished, and if you're quiet I'll be done faster. Then we can go out if you'd like. K? So please, I'm askin' you nicely, to stop that horribly annoying song." Heero ordered Duo in an annoyed voice.  
  
Duo's eyes started to water, "Well," Duo said trying to keep from crying, "I'm going to finish my song, no matter what. So you can't stop me. So hahaha. I'm going to my room, and if my songs soo horrible than just don't listen. " Duo said persistently. Then childishly stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Don't you mean our room?"  
  
"Whatever. Shut up." With that Duo sat on the bed and continued with his song.  
  
"Pain, pain, pain starts with P.  
  
Q, is for Quatre he's way too cute and perky,  
  
Q, is for Quatre when he's angry you can't tell,  
  
Oh! Q, is for Quatre he loves Trowa very much. Oh!  
  
Quatre, Quatre, Quatre starts with Q.  
  
R, is for Relena –"  
  
"Why, is 'R' for Relena don't you hate her or something and want to kill her? So instead of Relena you could have used Romafeller. Heero asked through the wall.  
  
"Yes!" Duo relied and went back to his song.  
  
"R, is for Relena who is a great big bitch,  
  
R, is for Relena I'll chop her head off with my scythe,  
  
Oh! R, is for Relena & I'll leave her in a ditch. Oh!  
  
Relena, Relena, Relena starts with R.  
  
S, is for Sally & is really nice,  
  
S, is for Sally & is really nice,  
  
Oh! S, is for Sally & is really nice. Oh!  
  
Sally, Sally, Sally starts with S.  
  
T, is for Trowa he never ever laughs,  
  
T, is for Trowa he's way too serious,  
  
Oh! T, is for Trowa but he loves Quatre very much. Oh!  
  
Trowa, Trowa, Trowa starts with T.  
  
U, is for Une & she's kinda a big a wench,  
  
U, is for Une & she also works for Oz,  
  
Oh! U, is for Une she can also be a bitch. Oh!  
  
Une, Une, Une starts with U.  
  
V, is for victory cuz we're victorious,  
  
V, is for victory cuz we're victorious,  
  
Oh! V, is for victory cuz we're victorious. Oh!  
  
Victory, victory, victory starts with V.  
  
W, is for Wufei he always seems depressed,  
  
W, is for Wufei I've always wondered why,  
  
Oh! W, is for Wufei it's easier to call him Wu. Oh!  
  
Wu, Wu, Wufei starts with W.  
  
X, is for x-ray that's all I could think of, X,  
  
X, is for x-ray it's either this or xylophone,  
  
Oh! X, is for x-ray & that's good enough for me. Oh!  
  
X-ray, x-ray, x-ray starts with X.  
  
Y, is for Yuy & that's Heero's last name,  
  
Y, is for Yuy & that's Heero's last name,  
  
Oh! Y, is for Yuy & that's Heero's last name. Oh!  
  
Yuy, Yuy, Yuy starts with Y.  
  
Z, is for Zechs he works for fucking Oz,  
  
Z, is for Zechs he works for fucking Oz,  
  
Oh! Z, is for Zechs he works for fucking Oz. Oh!" With the last letter of the alphabet, Duo finished his song. "Yes, I'm finished." Duo screamed cheerfully but with a hint of exhaustion in his voice. Duo walked out of the bedroom and into the living to find Heero on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Hey, you're finally done great, and it only took you 2-&-a-1/2 hours. Now would you like to go out and get something to eat? Or would you rather order in? Since you didn't bother to go grocery shopping."  
  
"Shut up Heero! What was soo important about what you were doing? Huh? Did you turn all business on me, or something? Come on, don't hide anything from me." Duo pouted.  
  
"No! If you must know what I was doing, I was reading something." Heero replied.  
  
"That's not work. Ya liar. See at least I don't lie. But the food thing sounds good." Duo answered. Then smiled.  
  
"So what do you want to eat tonight?"  
  
"Nothin' big. My stomach is killin' me. But we can still go sine you had nothin' to eat. I'm still hungry anyway."  
  
"I ate a sandwich for lunch, but if we're going to go out we better go now. So get ready."  
  
"I'm ready. Just come help me fix my braid. It's a little messed up." Dou said handing over some strands of his chestnut hair over to his koi.  
  
"Baka Fine. I'm coming hold on." Was the simple reply.  
  
"Was my song really that bad?" Duo asked softly.  
  
"No. It was a bit annoying but no creative actually." Heero replied while brushing through Duo's long chestnut hair. "I can do this all night, but we got to go soon."  
  
"We could always order in," Duo said fluttering his eyebrows at the stoic pilot.  
  
"That's a good idea. Who's going to call?"  
  
"I don't wanna get up you do it Heero."  
  
"Do we really need to eat?"  
  
"What?" Duo asked questiongly violet eyes glittering in confusion at Heero.  
  
With that said Heero gave Duo a soft kiss on the lips, and you can guess what happened from there.  
  
Muse: A bit OOC but I'm sugarhigh and this is my first story hope you liked please r+r!!!!! 


End file.
